The Fearful Heart
by InzanityFirez
Summary: Dean and Sam are working a case where people are being literally scared to death. But the stakes are raised when Sam is made a target, and the pair have to race against the clock to keep Sam's heart beating. Post 7x18, request for Promise777.


**Alright, this is a request fic for Promise777. I'm not sure if it's protocol to post the actual prompt, but I will say one of the first things I have to accomplish is tension in Sam/Dean's relationship [as opposed to giving into my general desire to fluff the boys XD] so...just to warn you, I'll be trying to agitate them/make them fight/so on. Or something. Maybe there's a reason they're being pissy, even, I'll see what I can whip up within the confines of the request. XD Mmm, this takes place after 7x18, and will involve all sorts of things to accomodate Promise's request. So enjoy. XD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Dude, that was the lamest movie I've ever seen...ever." The boy who'd spoken slipped an arm around his girlfriend with a smirk as his friend beside him grimaced. "Scared the crap outta you though, Taylor."

Taylor scowled. "It did not! Just the one part...surprised me, that's all."

_The Seed of Chucky_, a horror mishap indeed, but Taylor had never been fond of inanimate objects [particularly ones that resembled wonky clowns] coming to life.

"Sure, sure. Well, catch ya later, Tay. Me and Jenny gotta...study."

Taylor snorted. "Yeah? Study what?"

His friend, Andrew, waggled his brows before he winked at Jenny. "Anatomy class."

Taylor rolled his eyes and waved them off. "Yeah, yeah, have fun."

"Oh, we will, trust me. We're dedicated students." his friend drawled and then grinned. "If you get too scared, you can call me." Taylor's answering middle finger just made him laugh before Jenny and he headed off, and Taylor started to walk home. The smile slipped from his face as he remembered some of the more graphic scenes from the movie.

"Stupid dolls." he muttered before a rustle in the bush next to him caught him by surprise and he backed up a bit. He heard a _meow_ and relaxed a little. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty...here-wha-what the?" Taylor stumbled back in shock as a mangled doll emerged from the bush. He didn't wait another second; he took off running down the street as his heart thudded in his chest. _No way, no way, no way!_ He didn't stop until he came to his street and only then as he reached his driveway did he come to a stop, breathing heavily against the thumping of his heart pounding in his chest. Taylor had imagined things, that was the only explanation. He chuckled to himself, relieved by that logic as he straightened and headed for the door...only to stop as his eyes widened in horror at the grinning doll before him.

"Hi! I'm Chucky...wanna play?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Supernatural**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"When you're gonna do somethin' like that, ya tell me! I don't think I'm asking too much!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal, if had been, I would have told you, Dean! I didn't want you to get your hopes up if Bobby didn't respond, and he _didn't_. Now it's done with. And anyway, when were you going to tell me about all those things you thought were Bobby? The sword, the card...you were _talking_ to him, Dean. And you wouldn't have told me if I hadn't asked."

"None of your business."

"But it's your business if I do it?"

"Yahtzee." Dean replied snarkily as he glared out the window of the crap-car he was forced to drive while his baby was locked up tight.

Sam huffed and tilted his gaze away out the passenger window. "I can't believe you're being like this over something so small."

"Small? Small like when you were drinking demon blood behind my back? Or screwing a demon! Or, hey, when Lucifer was playing ping-pong against your brain and you didn't wanna tell me? Secrets are kinda a problem with you, Sam." Dean growled.

Sam's head jerked around as he glared at Dean furiously. "Yeah? And you taking Amy out behind my back was, what, public knowledge?"

"Oh, you mean the _monster_ that you lied and told me you finished? The one who would have killed people if I hadn't have done your damned job?"

"She wouldn't have!"

"Just like Ruby wasn't a black-eyed skank, yeah, I've heard that one before."

"You're...you're such an ass sometimes!" Sam was infuriated.

"And you're the poster child for crap-sense." Dean retorted without removing his gaze from the road, at least until he felt the back of his head get slapped and he jerked, which caused the car to swerve in the lane a bit before he settled it. Dean jerked the car to the right side of the road and slammed it into park as he glared at Sam. "Really? You're gonna hit me while I'm driving? Cause if you wanna fight, let's step the Hell outside. You don't have demon blood or the friggin' devil to back you up this time."

Sam was indignant as he stared at Dean. "I didn't touch you, Dean!"

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, my head hit itself. You're a real comedian, Sam."

"Are you kidding me? _I. Did. Not. Hit. You._" Sam hissed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just get in the car. We don't have time for your emo-crap."

"My 'emo-crap'?" Sam repeated, and his eyes narrowed. "What's the real issue here? You're not mad that I didn't tell you, you're mad that it didn't work. You're just pissed that Bobby's really gone, and taking it out on me."

Dean quickly went to the defensive as he straightened and fixed Sam with an even glare. "No, I'm pissed that you went behind my back. Again. I thought we were over that crap."

"I'm an adult. I don't need you to hold my hand, and I don't need to ask your permission."

Dean gritted his teeth, but he couldn't seem to think of a response and Sam smirked faintly. That set Dean off, naturally, and he bit back. "Good! Cause I'm tired of _having _to hold your hand and wondering which monster's bones you're gonna jump next."

Sam's smirk slipped instantly. "That doesn't have anything to do with this, Dean. But if you wanna talk about relationships, let's talk about Lisa and Ben.

"You shut up." Dean warned.

"Oh, okay, it's alright to talk about what I've done but not about what you've done. Like the way you white-washed their memories because you felt guilty-"

"-That wasn't it! They aren't safe with me!"

"That's a convenient excuse." Sam snorted.

"You better stop talkin', Sam." Dean warned again, and Sam smiled grimly.

"You were scared of her walking out on you again, weren't you-" The sudden fist to his face startled Sam, since he hadn't even realized Dean was moving until he had. But instinct kicked in and he slammed his foot into Dean's legs to send the other sprawling. Dean was quick to react and surge forward to send Sam onto his back where he grabbed a fistful of his collar. But Sam aimed a punch of his own at Dean and sent the other partially sideways, a distraction that he used to flip Dean off of him. Sam was about to pin the other in turn when he felt like a punch to his stomach had knocked the wind out of him and Dean must have felt something similar because he made a choked noise and the pair paused to stare at each other for a moment.

Finally, Dean muttered. "We got a case to solve. We'll deal with this later." Or he'd just ignore the issue entirely, that was the more likely scenario. Anything not to have to revisit this, or the possible, partial truth in Sam's words. Or rather, anything not to dwell on that particular phrase. The one about fearing her walking out, the way everyone else-Sam included-did. The way she'd done once already. But he hadn't been lying either, her life was in danger-Ben's too-as long as they stayed with him.

Sam didn't reply as he got up and wiped a bit of blood that trailed from a split lip. He wouldn't say a word, the whole situation sucked and he didn't know how it had gone so far to begin with. Sam hadn't meant any harm in not telling Dean, he'd done it to protect his older brother. But Dean had this ridiculous mentality that is was solely the big brother's job to do the protecting, and that irked Sam. There was a bruise forming on Dean's cheek meanwhile as the brothers headed for the car in silence and continued the drive towards the town. It wasn't far off now.

...

From the backseat of the current run-down car they were driving, Bobby Singer sighed. Sam and Dean couldn't see him, they couldn't hear his reassurances that he was indeed still around. And his effort to slap some sense into Dean had resulted in an escalation of the fight that he'd managed to quell for the moment by delivering a nice gut-punch to the both of them. But it wasn't over, he could tell, and he wasn't sure how they'd gotten to arguing like that in the first place.

Bobby glanced between Dean, who had his hands clenched on the wheel and a grim expression, and Sam who stared out the window without much expression. The boys loved each other like no brothers he'd seen, but damned if they weren't thick-headed as a pair of rocks sometimes. Bobby sighed again as he lightly rested a hand on either of their shoulders, and if they felt it, they gave no indication. "I'm right here, ya idjits..."

Dean's expression twitched for a moment as he glanced to his rearview mirror with a faint frown, and Sam shrugged his shoulder as though he had an itch. And that was the best Bobby was going to get, he knew.

But that was better than absolutely nothing, he supposed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I feel so abused writing the brothers fight ;-; . It's hard for me to write something that I can't accept as logically feasible. So. I'll probably weasel a way that it makes better sense in later. To appease my OCD. And...I don't really have much more to say other than to say that Cas!ifer will be in eventually...and stuff. XD **


End file.
